Kinky
by EmeraldandAmethyst
Summary: Haruka attempts a new tactic to spice up his love life with a certain Rei. (Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Shota, partial role play, and my first try at writing something kinky. Rated M for sex.)


**Those who have read my other fanfics will know that I suck at titles. But, I figured it was the best name to give this story, since it's sort of a main point. Anyhow, this is my first attempt at doing a full-on lemon. By that I mean it's my first time writing a sex scene that doesn't have anything leading up to it beforehand (as well as attempting something kinky). Getting straight to the sex. ^w^ Well, kind of. Okay, enough rambling. I hope all you Kou x Haruka fans out there can appreciate this or all of you Yaoi/Shota fans. :)**

**Series: Monochrome Factor**

**Pairing: Kou x Haruka**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy relationships), Shota (an older man with a younger boy), and SEX. You should know what that means, no need to explain.**

* * *

'This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I'm doing this.' Haruka said to himself, breathing in through his nose and exhaling slowly. 'Honestly, how did he even make me come to the point of wanting to wear this for him?'

Around three months ago, Haruka Kujo and his much, _much_ older friend, Kou, had become a couple. Their relationship seemed to happen pretty fast, in Haruka's opinion. He hadn't even known Kou for a year and they were already dating. Obviously, it's common for plenty of couples to get together in a short amount of time after meeting, but the boy still felt things happened in the blink of an eye.

His meeting with the Rei was very different than a regular introduction. Right away, Kou was romantic toward Haruka and flirting with him, which was pretty startling, yet sent strange vibes through the eleven-year-old graduate and that also embarrassed him greatly. In an odd, pleasant way though.

Besides becoming Kou's boyfriend, Haruka had also reached a new level of intimacy with him. To some people, only dating for three months might be too short of a time to start having sex, but not for Kou and Haruka.

Their love blossomed so fast and both of them felt they were ready to go to the next level. Of course, Kou had some guilty feelings at first about taking the virginity of an innocent, eleven-year-old boy. However, with Haruka's reassurance and full trust, they made love. It was better than either the man or the boy could have imagined and it brought them even closer in a way.

The Rei and Haruka's group of friends are completely unaware of their relationship (excluding Akira who walked in on one of their kissing scenes), let alone the sexual part of it, which is probably the best way to keep it for now. If Aya knew that Kou took Haruka's virginity, she would rage on him and beat his ass with her kendo sword like no tomorrow. The butler's reaction could be anything from fainting (the best guess so far) to getting incredibly pissed off. No one had seen him do that before—he is normally very calm—so it was not the best outcome to think about.

Despite the negative responses they would likely receive about their relationship, Kou and his little lover were enjoying every moment.

The showdown with Homurabi is behind them now and the comrades have all gone back to how they were. Akira and Haruka's friendship is still strong, Kengo acts silly and dumb, as usual, Shirogane finally returned and continues to flirt with Akira, only this time the teen doesn't seem to turn him down that often anymore. Lucky for Shirogane.

Haruka was happy about all of that. He was forgiven, he has wonderful friendships, an amazing man who loves him; what more could he wish for?

One thing has changed for the kid, however. After he first made love with Kou, his urges increased greatly. It's not always that fun to have a crazy libido at the mere age of eleven.

'It's Onii-chan's fault in the end.' Haruka said mentally, blushing faintly at remembering the incredible, pleasure-filled experience of his first time. He couldn't believe the amazing feelings he had felt.

The boy's face turned bright red and he shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Haruka prepared to show off his embarrassing outfit to Kou, who was in his bedroom at the moment, completely unaware Haruka had decided to do this for him…

O~O~O~O~O~O

Kou stood by the side of his bed, talking on the phone with some person about another job opportunity when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in, Haru." Kou said, knowing that it was the boy, since the home only contained himself and Haruka.

He closed his cellphone, the light from the ceiling quickly flashing across the purple cover and illuminating the word 'Hoe' engraved on it. Setting down the cellphone on his dresser, Kou turned around just as the door opened and Haruka came inside.

The Rei almost toppled over and waited for the fountain of blood to come gushing out of his nose at the sight displayed in front of him.

Haruka, his innocent, sweet Haruka, shyly stood next to the door, wearing thigh-length navy blue shorts, a lighter blue short-sleeve shirt, adorned with a set of buttons down it, matching white socks that went up to half an inch below his knees, and a police hat on top of his head.

It was one of the most kinky police uniforms Kou had ever seen.

Although, it could have been the startling and arousing sight of Haruka wearing the getup that made it even more sexy.

On closer inspection, the man's eyes almost popped out when he saw a pair of silver handcuffs hanging off Haruka's shorts.

Having lost the ability to speak, Kou simply stared at the younger in shock, but it was slowly turning into excitement.

O~O~O~O~O~O

Haruka fidgeted under Kou's stare, worrying he had somehow broken him.

"W-what do you think?" The shy boy asked, looking down at the ground.

Kou's mind came back at hearing the question and he smiled. "What do I think? I want to know how the hell you suddenly came up with the idea to wear something as erotic as this."

Haruka blushed and glanced up at Kou. "Well…I heard Akira mention to Kengo of how some couples dress up when they…" He was way too embarrassed to even finish his sentence, also feeling stupid for attempting this completely foreign tactic.

Haruka's nerves were calmed when Kou came up and embraced him.

"I never would have expected you of all people to get into role play, Haru." Kou chuckled and bent down, placing a kiss on Haruka's forehead. "You can't tell me you didn't have an intent for wearing this. Right?"

Haruka blushed faintly, knowing all too well that Kou was urging for them to have sex. Not that it surprised him. He was the one that put on this outfit in the first place, so he should have expected the Rei to get turned on.

Kou lightly ran one of his hands up Haruka's soft, pale leg and used his other hand to cup the side of the kid's face. "Haru…"

Haruka's eyes immediately slid shut after hearing his name, waiting for Kou to kiss him, like the man often did every time that chance was available.

Conforming their lips together, Kou moved his hand from Haruka's leg to his small back and held it there. It didn't take too long for their kissing to become passionate, Kou sliding his tongue into the younger's warm mouth.

Haruka moaned quietly in the back of this throat, beginning to tremble as their tongues sparred and unable to stop his cheeks from turning red.

No matter how many times Kou gave him a French kiss, which honestly wasn't that much, Haruka felt incredibly flustered and nervous.

The elder finally pulled back from the kiss, a small string of saliva hanging from their lips and breaking. He was about to begin heading in the direction of unbuttoning Haruka's shirt when the kid grasped onto both of his arms.

"Oh. Are you out of breath already?" Kou grinned, watching Haruka's face that showed lust starting to consume his beautiful dark blue orbs and panting fast after their hot kiss.

'No, I can't give in this easily. My plan has to succeed.' Haruka said in his mind and looked up at Kou, suddenly getting his determination. Leading him over to the bed, Haruka had Kou lie down.

Kou was confused as ever about his lover's actions, but, nevertheless, allowed him to do it. He laid down against the pillows at the top of the bed, propped up slightly, and did not know in the least that Haruka was going to do what he had.

Haruka sat himself on top of Kou, placed right over the other's lap, and looked down at him. The complete embarrassment was present and his heart fluttered, but Haruka continued to take the initiative this time; that was his plan.

Kou could only eye Haruka curiously and surprisingly. Seeing the boy wearing a kinky police uniform was one thing, but now being straddled by him in said uniform was too much for his mind to comprehend. So many new and amazing surprises for him today. It felt like Christmas.

"Haru," Kou began, hesitantly trailing his hands along Haruka's sides, "You've decided to take the initiative this time, huh?"

"Y-Yes. Is it bad?" Haruka questioned, hoping he wasn't displeasing Kou.

"Not at all." Kou laughed and directed his gaze upward to Haruka. "It's different, but nice."

Haruka smiled at Kou's response and felt relieved that everything was going smooth so far. He liked knowing that the Rei was enjoying this as much as he was.

A quick, startled gasp escaped Haruka when he suddenly fixated his body closer to Kou's and felt the warmth of the man's crotch underneath him. His face colored in an instant at the situation.

Kou chuckled lowly, amused by Haruka's embarrassed reactions and never getting tired of them. The sensitivity Haruka displayed always did an amazing job at turning him on.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

The young graduate brought his attention to Kou and looked down at him curiously, as if he hadn't heard the question. "Eh?" Just then, a hand slipped behind him and rested on his lower back.

"Do you want me to touch you, Haru?" Kou asked again, giving a gentle squeeze to Haruka's ass.

The youth squeaked at the touch and jerked. "D-Don't…"

Smirking, Kou stated, "I think you do want me to touch you." He managed to reach his arm up and slip it underneath Haruka's shirt, ghosting over a nipple.

Haruka sighed pleasantly at the brushing touches over his chest, barely even caresses, but romantic as well.

"You're beautiful, Haru." Kou said lovingly, admiring Haruka's half-closed eyes, tinted red cheeks that contrasted his milky white skin, and his gorgeous gray, soft to the touch, hair.

Feeling a nipple teasingly pinched, Haruka released something between a moan and a cry, arching his back a bit.

"I never knew you could make a sound like that." Kou commented, yet not in the least complaining, and a smile played on his face.

Haruka was panting and whimpering by now and, overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations, he unconsciously ground down on Kou's groin.

Kou moaned in reply at the contact, watching Haruka repeat the movement without even really realizing what he was doing.

The man clutched the boy's hips in between his large hands and helped him grind down more forcefully.

Haruka gasped loudly, a jolt going through his spine at the rocking movement happening below him. It was now clear to Haruka what he had been doing; his brain catching up with his body's actions.

Kou groaned lightly and he rolled his hips up, still holding onto Haruka's narrow ones, setting a rhythm.

"K-Kou…" Haruka moaned out, trying to grind back, but far too focused on the wonderful feeling of their bodies rubbing together and also on the uncontrollable panting and moaning coming from himself. 'Kou feels so…hot…against me.'

"Shit." Kou cursed under his breath, moaning as well, only deeper and quieter. He knew this had to stop, beginning to feel his cock harden and close to losing his self-control. It was unbelievable sometimes that Haruka could be so mouth-watering with his responses, despite not having much experience in sex.

The Rei acted fast and, though he absolutely enjoyed having Haruka whimpering adorably while grinding on his lap, he wanted to hear the kid become even louder now. Taking hold of the handcuffs attached to Haruka's shorts, Kou got them off in a second and sat up, startling his small boyfriend.

"Is something wrong?" Haruka inquired, wondering why Kou had stopped and held onto the man's shoulders to keep from falling off his lap at the sudden change in position.

"Yeah, something is wrong." Kou said, staring at Haruka's flushed face, "You need to quit being so unbearably cute."

Haruka blinked at what Kou said and then blushed darker. "Um, I-I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to-"

"Damn it, there you go again." Kou tsk'd and brought his lips mere inches from the boy's, looking at him closely one more time. "So cute."

Kou wasted none of his time in beginning to remove Haruka's clothes, which he was going to miss seeing the younger in, but he had a new objective: making Haruka go into pure bliss.

Haruka's glad he doesn't feel as self-conscious about being naked in front of Kou anymore. Of course he still feels a bit insecure about his body in general—compared to Kou's, Haruka is very undeveloped and not to mention the huge height gap between them makes the differences more noticeable (even sitting on Kou's lap, Haruka is about seven inches shorter)—but the boy is continuously reassured by the man's comforting words.

A shiver went through Haruka after Kou got his shirt off and touched his bare back.

"Haru?" Kou asked curiously.

"Sorry. It's just that your hands are cold." Haruka replied softly, still shivering.

Kou wrapped his arms around the child's back and pulled him close, attempting to warm him up. "Is this better?" The elder whispered into Haruka's ear, placing a quick kiss below it.

Shivering again, but out of pleasure this time, Haruka simply nodded and clutched onto Kou's chest.

He felt a hand travel down to the button on his shorts and flick it open, grasping the zipper next. Haruka tried to suppress a whimper and wanted to cover his hands over one of his most private of places, but he held back. He wanted to get over being so sensitive and embarrassed, even though Kou genuinely loved that about Haruka.

Pulling down the zipper, Kou hesitantly slipped his fingers under the rim of Haruka's pants and looked at the younger's face, seeking the permission to keep going.

They have had sex before, but the Rei always wants to make sure Haruka is okay and willing. He never wants to do anything to hurt him.

"Wait, Onii-chan." Haruka said, realizing something and lifting his head off Kou's shoulder. Bringing both of his hands up to Kou's face, Haruka carefully took off the man's glasses, reaching over to set them on the dresser.

Kou in glasses is attractive enough to Haruka, but he also enjoys seeing the elder's face with them off and getting to have a good look at his indigo eyes up close.

Smiling, Kou returned the favor and removed Haruka's police cap, tossing it aside. "Fair trade."

Haruka giggled at that and he placed a kiss on the other's lips.

"Now. Where were we?" Kou not-really-questioned, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He slid Haruka's dark blue shirt down to his elbows, simply letting it dangle on the boy loosely before pulling it off completely; it being discarded like the glasses and police cap.

Haruka yelped when Kou harshly started sucking on the side of his neck and he released a slow, drawn out moan. "Kou…"

Figuring his lover had softened up by now and relaxed, Kou sneakily stuck his hand down the front of Haruka's shorts, cupping him. Haruka gasped and whimpered, while his legs tensed up.

"Sensitive as ever." Kou chuckled, moving his hand over the growing spot and tip-toed his fingers to the top of the youth's underwear, sliding them beneath it. "Don't hold back your voice."

Haruka was about to question what was just said until he cried out at the feeling of his cock gripped. "Kou!" He couldn't help himself from yelling the man's name, clutching onto his broad shoulders again and leaning against him.

Kou grinned, beginning to stroke Haruka. It seemed that he grinned, no matter how many times they had sex, unable to stop his excitement and lust at Haruka's delicious responses.

The stroking got faster as Haruka got louder and squirmed on Kou's lap, grappling at his strong back. "K-Kou! Ahh! N-No…it feels-"

"Does it feel good, Haru?" The Rei asked, greedily kissing around the area below Haruka's ear.

"Y-Yes. It feels—Ah! Un...Kou, Kou…Ahh!" The boy was a complete wreck and didn't even bother to hold back from moaning or panting anymore. "I…I'm…"

For his own embarrassed reasoning, Haruka had never been able to announce his release. It was beyond humiliating to him to tell Kou he's cumming and never found the courage to do it. That is, until now anyway.

"Don't be afraid to say it, Haru." Kou huskily whispered and, wanting Haruka to finally say the two words, teasingly bit the pre-teen's ear.

That one bite sent a shockwave through Haruka's body, causing him to lose his will and say the sentence he had previously been too embarrassed to say.

"Kou! I-I'm…cumming!" Haruka cried out loudly, releasing violently in Kou's hand and gasped for air afterwards.

"Oh, my. You sure came hard, didn't you?" Kou playfully chuckled, hugging Haruka as he curled into his chest. "I'm glad you finally said it."

Haruka panted, feeling a kiss placed on the side of his head, and knew what Kou was referring to. He couldn't seem to muster up any words at the moment, so he tugged at the back of Kou's black suit jacket in hopes of sending the message.

"Hai, hai. I know what you need, Haru." The man seductively said, dragging his tongue up Haruka's throat and beginning to take off his own clothes.

Both Kou and Haruka were left bare and wasted no more time. Pulling the naked Haruka into his lap again, Kou began kissing his neck and collarbone, all the while reaching behind him into the bedside dresser. He found what he was searching for and pulled away from Haruka's body, just for the purpose of uncapping the bottle of lube.

Haruka glanced down at the bottle, becoming anxious. The feeling of being fingered still felt a tad weird to him, but he knew the best part was bound to happen right after.

Haruka felt an arm go behind him and a finger slip inside his entrance easily, the abrupt feeling causing him to clutch onto the sides of Kou's shoulders.

Kou watched Haruka's face carefully, watching him begin to pant lightly and his eyes shut. "Does it hurt?"

"N-No. It just feels a little strange." Haruka replied, flinching when a second finger slid inside.

"Is that so? Well then, what if I do this?" The man located Haruka's sweet spot and struck it roughly, expecting a pleasant response.

"Aah!" Haruka's eyes went wide, a cry falling off his lips at the jab to his prostate and convulsed on Kou's lap, panting faster. "Ohh, Kou…"

The elder kissed his lover passionately, intertwining their tongues and continued to stretch the boy's opening. He pulled Haruka closer to him, breaking their kiss.

"Now," Kou started, dropping his gaze down at the covers on the bed and picking up the item next to them, "What was your plan for these~?"

The kid looked at the pair of shiny metal handcuffs Kou held in his hand and he blushed, shifting his eyes. "I was going to…put them on me."

"You're much more naughty than I thought you were, Haru." Kou purred, delighted at a new tactic for sex and the thought of Haruka in handcuffs. "Why don't you put them on?"

It took Haruka a few tries to lock the restraints onto his own wrists, but he managed. Kou kept on sliding his fingers in and out of Haruka's hole, loosening him to make entering easy.

Yet one more hit to his prostate forced Haruka to cry out again and, having wrapped his arms around the man's neck, he intentionally tugged at Kou's hair. He knew that Kou was somewhat of a masochist.

Moaning at the harsh tug, Kou sighed blissfully and stared at Haruka. "You're making it very difficult to be patient."

Catching the lustful and predatory look in Kou's eyes, Haruka blushed darkly and felt his arousal increase simply from his Onii-chan's sexy appearance.

Kou finally pulled his fingers out and he positioned Haruka over his shaft. Haruka gasped, noticing what the man was doing.

"W-wait, Kou. I don't think-"

"I can't wait any longer." Kou said, growling the end of his sentence as he slowly pushed his cock inside Haruka.

Releasing a small scream when Kou entered him, Haruka clung onto his form desperately.

"So tight." Kou's breathing turned raspy and he grunted, thrusting up gently.

Moan after moan and Haruka became his usual loud self once their pace picked up speed, the younger riding Kou hungrily, bouncing on top of his lap, and the Rei turning animalistic and ravaging Haruka.

"Nnaah! K-Kou!" Haruka's panting was heavy and couldn't keep from moaning with each strong thrust up into his body. The handcuffs around his wrists added an increased thrill and he tangled his hands in Kou's black hair, pulling at it occasionally.

Kou felt Haruka arching against his chest, keeping a tight hold around the graduate's back and panting along with him.

It was too late to prevent it, but Haruka had hot tears going down his reddened cheeks, overcome by intense pleasure and his love for Kou flooding him. It was moments like these, filled only with love and trust, that made Haruka see how cherished he actually is.

"N-No more." Haruka pleaded, tidal waves of overwhelming pleasure crashing onto him.

"No more? But you're squeezing so tightly around me." Kou commented, making a hard thrust up into Haruka's body and moaning in the same pleasure the boy felt. Haruka's gasps of ecstasy and his extremely vocal moaning, combined with Kou's deep moans and panting, eventually got to both of them.

"I-I can't hold it in anymore…" The boy gasped out, about to reach his peak.

"Together." Kou made the simple command and thrust a few more times until they lost control.

Haruka reached his orgasm with a scream, climaxing all over his and Kou's stomach.

"Haru…uhn!" Kou groaned, body stiffening and tightening his grip around the youth, who milked him dry.

The two shivered, reveling in their orgasms, and not wanting to stop their loving embrace. Kou bent his head down and sweetly kissed Haruka on his forehead, cheeks, and his lips.

"I love you so much, Haru." Kou said, regaining his breath and running a hand through Haruka's hair.

Smiling, Haruka let his head fall onto the man's chest, sighing happily. "I love you, too."

"You know, I think that was the hottest kinky sex we've ever had."

Haruka blushed, but smiled as well. "It was the only kinky sex we've had."

"I guess that's true. It doesn't make it any less hot, though." Kou responded, easing against the headboard and allowing Haruka to continue laying on his chest. "I hope you have more ideas like this stored in that brilliant mind of yours."

"Maybe." The kid replied, snuggling against Kou and soaking in his warmth. "Ah."

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"I don't remember if I saved the keys to unlock the handcuffs…"

"Are you kidding?" Kou asked, starting to panic. What the hell would he do if he had to show Haruka to all their friends wearing handcuffs stuck on his wrists? They'd think he forced the boy into dirty sex and defiled him or something!

"Yeah, I'm kidding."

Sighing pitifully and whining, while hitting the headboard with a 'thump', Kou said, "Oi. That's not funny, Haru~"

Haruka giggled and pecked Kou's cheek. "There's my apology for scaring you."

An almost visible light bulb showed above the man, a grin forming on his features. "You're wrong if you think that's enough for an apology."

"Eh?"

"What do you say about a round two?" Kou proceeded to jump forward, tackling Haruka and receiving a shriek from him.

"A-Again?" Haruka questioned, staring up at Kou with big eyes and underneath him helplessly.

"I'm still full of energy." Kou sent a wicked grin Haruka's way, leaning down and going in for the kill.

"I-Impossib—Mmph! Nnnh…Mmh!" Haruka's protest was muffled by the kiss and ignored, reaching his chained wrists up and grappling at Kou's shirt in a desperate attempt.

The lesson Haruka learned from this experience: never tease a horny beast.

* * *

**Oh yes, Haruka certainly learned that lesson the hard way. =w= I really hope you enjoyed reading my second lemon and I hope it was hot enough. I probably could have made the handcuffs play a bigger part, but it was mostly for decoration, I guess you could say. XD Honestly, KouKa sex is one of the sexiest things in my mind. Seeing how I imagine Kou to be a gigantic tease and a "dirty talker" in bed, while Haruka is megaultra sensitive and loud...it makes for lots of nosebleeds. *o* Feedback is appreciated and loved, so feel free to leave a comment if you'd like. Ciao~**


End file.
